


Exploiting Weaknesses.

by Shortbread_Otaku



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Costumes, Death Threats, Eil will find Nico, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Nico!, Nozomi being Nozomi, Teasing, Thigh-high kink, and the cockblocker of the year award goes to, boarder line smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortbread_Otaku/pseuds/Shortbread_Otaku
Summary: Nozomi decides to create a special outfit just for Eli, an outfit fit to destroy Eli.And let's just say Nozomi does not plan on backing down.





	Exploiting Weaknesses.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, this took waaay too long to write. But I did it! I got it finished! I love writing Nozomi so much, she is just the best.

When Eli walks through the door, fatigue drumming in her bones from a long day and a yawned greeting halfway out, she didn’t expect to choke on her own saliva and trip over air.

"Welcome home, Elichii."  
There, standing straight hands clasped together just in front of the entrance of the door, stood the over of her life, dainty hands gripping a short white dress with a velvet red waistcoat and jacket, her stocking-cladded legs squeezing the material of the white knee-high boots. 

That was when she became convinced Nozomi wanted to kill her. 

Effortlessly seduced, her gaze dips to trail up the thigh-high stocking, moaning at the cute blue satin bows attached to the sexy black material. 

"How was work?" Nozomi asked innocently as she sauntered over to the paralysed blonde.

"It...it was...g-good." She managed to stammer out a sentence, she's surprised she was able to do as much. She can see her lips moving but can barely hear her over the havoc battering her mind into. Eli smiles hoping that will suffice as a response. 

"What are you wearing?" 

"Its a outfit I made just for you, Elichii." Nozomi smiled. "I thought you might find some interest in it."

"W-what's that?" She whispers, her face heating up as Nozomi wraps her arms around her neck, her hand softly caressing the other's cheek. 

"I think... You already know." she forced one of her leg’s between Eli’s, slowly she brought her hand to her thigh and let it rest.

Eli stared at the woman in front of her with wide eyes.“A-are you sure?”

Nozomi pressed her body into Eli’s she leaned in closer and whispered. “Yes.” lips brushed against her ear

Eli captured Nozomi’s lips quickly turning her head to deepen the kiss, she accepted the fight for dominance with eagerness. Their tongues clashed together as Eli set to quench her thirst, and Nozomi quickly gave into her submitting willingly. Their lips molded together in a softer way,Eli’s practically embracing Nozomi’s. She brought her hands to her hips, rubbing circles into her waist.

Eli had no idea how she had gotten so lucky as to have Nozomi in her life, she was perfect; her chubby cheeks were perfect for squishing-which Eli often did- round, plump lips often pushed into a seductive pout-the amount of times Eli has been late to work due to those lips, she couldn’t begin to count. Her hands trailed upwards stopped beneath her bountiful breasts; it was absurd the amount of time Eli has spent on these breasts-beasts might be a better choice of word. They lured her in then smothered her so she couldn’t breath, yet she kept coming back. She tore her hands away, continued to trail down her curvy hourglass figure that fit beautifully into her hands as he traced her curves with her hands.

Just beneath her slender waist was her amazing ass. It was thick and soft perfect for squeezing, often when they went out people would wolf whistle which Eli certainly did not like; the upside was when someone did whistle she would place a hand on Nozomi’s ass and the whistles would stop. But her favourite part of her loving girlfriend would be her thighs; her soft squishy thighs were undoubtedly the best part. Whenever she touched them she would squeak like a hamster, it was when she had the upper hand, when she could tease as much as she wanted and get the best reactions.

The only problem was, Nozomi knew this. Time and time again would she manage to turn the tables to be the one teasing, like now for example, which is why Eli has to work extra hard to turn it to her advantage. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the teasing, in fact she quite liked it. It was the reactions she got when she was the one in control, the adorable reactions and the more seductive ones. She loved them all.

Nozomi was surprisingly submissive today, which is what worried Eli the most. She must be planning something, but since there’s no way of finding out if she is Eli will just enjoy the moment; she was in control, she had every advantage- Nozomi broke the kiss.

“My my, Elichii. I see what you’re doing, so I’m afraid things are going to get a lot worse for you.” Nozomi’s smirk was like the Cheshire Cat’s, friendly but misleading.  
Before Eli had the chance to speak Nozomi pushed her tongue into her mouth. Eli briefly debated whether to battle for dominance or to relax, that decision was quickly made for her 

There were quite a few things Eli liked about being submissive; the attitude Nozomi took on, the actions involved and the pleasure she felt. She’d never admit it a loud but, Nozomi was better at dominance than she was. Though the thing Eli liked the most was, the fire. The fire that sprang to life when Nozomi was dominant, the fire burned viciously in her core, then travelling up her spine, the hot, fiery kisses left on her neck. Sometimes the fire got its way.

Nozomi ran her tongue across the roof of Eli’s mouth; smirking at her gasp. She nibbled on her bottom lip when she got the chance; Nozomi didn’t know what made Eli’s lips so addictive. It could be how soft they were, the way she bites her lips when in thought, maybe it was everything together. One thing Nozomi knew for sure, she could bend them to her will.

Nozomi took a few steps back; allowing Eli to slip off her jacket, discarding it on the ground. Eli unbuttoned the waistcoat teasingly slow, slipping her hand under the waistcoat and out again. She threw it to the side, continuing to caress her curves. 

Suddenly, Nozomi broke away from the kiss, before Eli could do anything Nozomi had started nibbling her ears. At first it was a teasing nibble, then she started biting; Eli had to bite down on her lips to prevent a moan from escaping. Then the sucking began, Nozomi sucked on her earlobe until the Eli’s heavy breathing increased, she moved to the inside and twirled her tongue in a circular motion; while attending to the other ear with her spare hand.

Then, it finally happened. The desperate, lustful sound she’s been waiting for all night.

“N-Nozomi…” 

“At last.” Nozomi whispered, her lips brushing against her ear. She pulled away, turning her back to Eli she swayed her hips as she walked away.

“W-what are you doing?” Eli asked, struggling to tear her eyes from Nozomi’s swaying hips.

“Walking away.” Nozomi replied calmly. “I got what I wanted, why would I continue?”

“So you swayed your hips for no reason? I think not.”

“Guess you’ll never find out, what could have been-” Nozomi let out a squeak as Eli pounced on her, knocking her to the bed. 

Eli began virtuously sucking Nozomi’s neck; her spare hand undoing her hair. “Have I ever told you, how pretty you look with your hair down?”

Nozomi giggled, she kissed her girlfriend on the nose smiling widely. “Yes, like every single night.”

“That’s because you look beautiful every night.” Eli smiled, leaving a trail of bites all along her neck. She always thought it was a crime how soft and smooth Nozomi’s neck was, it was too enticing.

“Elichii…” Nozomi moaned.

Eli peppered kisses from her collarbone down to her chest. If she ever wanted to tease Nozomi it would be now. She stole a glance at her and realised it was a big mistake, Nozomi’s expression was painfully alluring she couldn’t bare to be apart from her any longer-

_Ring Ring._

Nozomi’s phone was sitting on the dresser near the bed, it rung again. “Ignore it.” Nozomi said, lifting Eli’s head up to kiss her. Nozomi was obsessed with the sensations that came from kissing Eli. She nibbled on Eli’s lips, smirking when she gasped sweetly in response and she drew closer and closer to her like a magnet. She sucked on Eli’s tongue; turning her head to deepen the kiss. Nozomi slid Eli’s jacket off and threw it on the floor and begun to unbutton her shirt.

_Ring Ring_

Eli was attempting to contain the embarrassing noises rising from her throat, but it was getting increasingly harder. So, Eli decided to ‘up her game’ and go for her favourite part, the thighs. She slid her hand under the short skirt and grabbed her porcelain skin, smooth and silky. She kept squeezing until she heard a gasp; she rubbed a hand up and down Nozomi’s thigh, her spare hand slowly unbuttoning her shirt. 

_Ring Ring_

Eli broke the kiss to undo the last buttons of Nozomi’s shirt, now she could clearly see Nozomi’s red lacy bra. Eli will swear again and again, she looked like an idiot. She was staring, blatenly, she froze for what felt like an eternity. Finally she leaned down and placed both hands on Nozomi’s breasts-

 _Ring Ring_  
Eli was about to scream, that stupid phone was ruining everything! Who would be calling now anyway?

Hastily Eli grabbed the phone and answered. “WHAT!” 

“No, need to be so rude. I was just calling to invite you two to my next show.”

It was freaking Nico. It took all of Eli’s willpower not to smash the phone and scream. Of course if anyone was to ruin such an amazing moment it would be Nico. And all she called for was to talk about herself! After this was over Eli was going on a woman hunt.

“We’ll come text later!” Eli turned the phone off and threw it back down on the dresser, before pouncing on Nozomi again. 

“Nicochii?” Nozomi asked.

“Yes.” Eli replied, quickly going back to her former position.

“Elichii.”

Eli hummed a response, quickly diving head first into the sea of cleavage. 

“Nicochii, kind of destroyed the mood for me.”

“What?” Eli said rising her head, once again.

“I’m sorry.” Nozomi smiled apologeticly.

“It’s not your fault.” Eli leaned back into Nozomi’s comfy body. “I’m going to kill that Nico! She mumbled.

“I promise we can do this some other time.” Nozomi promised, kissing the top of Eli’s forehead.

“And I promise to kill Nico when we see her.”

That was a promise Eli intended on keeping...

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I knew how to develop the story more, make it better and longer if anyone has any suggestions I'd be more than happy to hear them


End file.
